Trek to a New World
by Wains Domain
Summary: Tarsonis has fallen and now survivors begin a trek towards a world where they can restart over. They will just have to avoid the Dominion, the Zerg, and Protoss. At the same time they will have to overcome any challenges that pop up along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue Fleeing**

Tarsonis; the capital world of the Confederacy of Man; it's the center of political, economic, and military power throughout the confederacy. First founded in 2323 after a convoy of ships from earth crashed after thirty years of nonstop travel in hyperspace. The Confederacy began to grow in size and power as it colonized over a dozen worlds and eventually fought and defeated the Kel-Morian Combine in the Guild wars. For years the power of Tarsonis has been so great that even as the outer colonies such as Mar Sara and Chau Sara fell no one doubted for one second that such a fate would ever befall Tarsonis. On February 17 the rebel group Sons of Korhal began an invasion of Tarsonis; despite their capturing of orbital platforms and several squads landing on the surface no one ever thought anything would come of it. Than the Zerg came. The relentless swarm overwhelmed and destroyed the Confederate defenses in a matter of days and despite assistance from another alien group known as the Protoss there was little they could do to save the planet. After the death of the Old Families and the senate the military command collapses in to chaos; with no one leading the Confederate army units begin to splinter over what to do; some try to flee the planet while others tried to defend the civilians heading to the spaceport. Up in space the situation is just as bad.

Aboard the Confederate warship Bliskner Commodore Adama stares intently at the ship tactical screen. The situation around Tarsonis is deteriorating fast as more and more Zerg swarmed the planet; to make matters worse the Confederate we had been completely shattered and all the admirals had either been killed or fled the system. Adama had decided that he would stay and protect the civilian as they fled as well as carrying out operations to retrieve Confederate soldiers on the ground. So far he has been successful in both operations; the time was running out and more and more Confederate ships were either been destroyed or leaving the system. Still Adama had fifteen battle cruisers under his command and he would make the best of what he had.

"Lieutenant what the status of evacuation?"

"About 95% complete. Right now waiting on the last few drop ships from the planet."

"What about civilians?"

"The last ship Mammoth has already left the surface it is in the upper atmosphere; it'll be clear of Tarsonis's gravity well in three-minute."

"Excellent; once the Mammoth clears the system and the last of the drop ships on board we will-."

Suddenly the ship's tactical officer begins to shout, "Sir there is a massive wave of Zerg heading into the system directly in the path of the mammoth."

"Time to intercept?"

"One minute thirty-seconds."

Adama slams his hand on the console. "Damn! Change of plans; send word to the Hamilton to continue with recovery operations of all remaining drop ships. Everyone else is the formal line in front of the mammoth; were going to clear the road for them.

The bridge crew response all I want with a "yes sir" and begins going about accomplishing their orders.

The battle cruisers quickly move and form wedge in front of the mammoth; as one all batteries on each of the ships begins firing. In front of them Scourges and Mutilisks hungrily fly towards the ships; many are killed by the fire of the battleships, however some Scourges make it through and begin ramming themselves into the battleships. Eventually the toll starts to become too much as one of the battleships in the middle of the wedge explodes; other battle cruiser have also sustained heavy damage and are on fire in several parts of the ship. Despite this the wedge continues to plow through the Zerg and soon reached the other side of the swarm. The moment they are pass the Zerg the mammoth jumps in hyperspace.

"What's the status of the Hamilton?" Adama asks.

"She's already left the system sir."

"There's nothing more to be done here. Issue a message to all remaining ships in the system that they should flee and had to the rendezvous point. Helm engaged jump drive and take us out of here."

"Aye sir." As the Bliskner's jump drive begins to start up Adama takes one last long look at Tarsonis. The planet had been his home for thirty years and now he would probably never set foot on it ever again.


	2. First Problem

Disclaimer: i Don't own starcraft or anything else depicted in this story.

Chapter 1- New Home

"Has any one else arrived lieutenant?" Adama asks as he sits at his desk looking over inventory reports.

"No sir; no one's arrived in the past twelve hours sir."

Adama sighs; it's been three days since they left Tarsonisand and made it to the rendevous point. During that time more and more ships, both military and civilian, had been arriving, but now after twelve hours no one else had arrived. Truly Adama had been exhausted; in the past three days he'd gotten maybe eight hours of worth of sleep as he spent all of his waking time meeting with ship captains, assesing the damage to both the civilian and military ships, and checking their inventory.

"Whats the status of the fleet both civilian and military?"

"The civilian fleet is ready to go sir. We've either repaired the damaged to the vessels or have salvaged what we can and the scuttled them. The military fleet is as ready as it can be; we've repaired as much of the fleet as we can though several are suffering from lingring damage that we are unable to fix unless we get to a dry dock. Our ship sir for example sir has sustainrf damage along the energy conduits for the Yamato Cannon. I'm afraid we can't charge it until the damage is repaired and thats not something we can do in space."

Adama nods his head at the status of the situation. The batle on Tarsonis had been one of the most grueling battle he'd seen to date and he's not surprised that the damage is as bad as it is. If anything he knows it could've been far worse. "How are our stores for the journey?"

"Were good on supplies such as food, weapons, and spare parts; however the civilian fleet is running extremely short on Vespene."

"How badly?"

"Too much sir; according to calculations the civilian fleet will run out of Vespene several days before we reach our destination. "

Druming his fingers on the desk he asks, "Is their anything we can do to stretch our supplies until we make it"

"Afraid not sir; I've had logistics crunching number all afternoon and their just too many people for the ships enviormental sytems to handle the extra people without crashing."

"So then we need to get more vespene. Are their any sources close enough for us to reach quickly?"

"Yes sir." The Lt. hands Adama a pad. "Asteroid K-76 named Axis in the Dominus system. A confederate survey team reported a very large supply of raw vespene with accessible geysers. According to availale information a team was sent out to build a refinery, but their is nothing in the reportthat says about their progress or if their still there."

"Doesn't matter; it's close enough and not to far out of our way. Order all ships to make the jump."

"Aye sir." The Lt. snaps a slaute and turns on heel and walks out the door.

Knowing that it'll take several hours to reach the sytem Adama informs his XO that he'll be in charge while Adama tries to sleep and recharge his overly exhausted mind.

Sitting in his Captain's chair Adama patiently waits for a report from his advance scouts. The entire fleet had come out of Hyperspace just out side the Dominus system and had deployed several wraiths to scout the situation. It been almost an hour and he's yet to hear anything; he's getting ready to try and hail them when his Adjutant says, "incomming message."

"Sir this is Shadow leader we've just completed our inspection."

"Status of the asteroid pilot?"

"it's bad sir."

"Has the refinery been destroyed?"

"Worse sir; it's all been infested by Zerg."

Several hours later Adama is sitting in his ready room looking over recon pictures from Shadow sqaudron. The surface of Axis is completly over run with Zerg; the number of building and Hatcheries tells that the it's only a medium size Hive cluster. Still that didn't mean it woud be easy; with the number of Zerg that could be in their the fighting could be intense and costly. To make matters worse more Zerg could arrive and turn it into a blood bath; theres also the question on whether or not theres even any vespene for them to grab. ighing he decides to just sit back and wait to see if his first move reaps any rewards other than two rank promotions.

On board the cloaked Wraith Shadow-2 Ghost operative Joseph Caprini waits patiently for the pilot to signal him to disembark. He's patiently waiting when he hears the pilot say 'one minute'. Nodding to himself he begins his final check of his gear; rifle clean and ready. The rifle has regular ammunition loaded into his rifle along with a few spare clip on his hip as well as several Lockdown shells, but against the Zerg they would be useless and he took them more out of habit then neccesity. Finally he check his suit; no tears or damages; battery life is good for twenty-four hours. Turning the suit on he feels the Wraith slowing down.

"Here we go good luck.'

Nodding his head Joseph disembarks from the Wraith; the only evidence he's on the ground is the little dust that kicks up as he lands. "This is dagger-4 on the ground successfully; beggining reconisance. Will reestablish communications in two hours." After recieving an aknowledgment from the Belliskner he makes his way to the hive cluster.

Several hours later Adama and his senior staff is sitting in the Belliskner's ready room looking at pictures of the reconisance from Axis. The images showed that the Hive Cluster was centered around the remains of the old Confederate mining base; looking at the pics he easily spot the two infested refineries along with a infested Command center and the broken frames of countless other buildings. All over the area are Sunken colonies, spore colonies, and other buildings that the zerg grow when they make their Hive Clusters. The worst part for them are the countless Infested terrans roaming around like zombies.

"So this is all they have? one officer asks

"It's all he can see; we don't know of their are any others hiding below the surface." General Hayfield comments.

There's a murmur of agreement before Adama continues the meeting. "Here's their air defenses." He waves his hand across the screen and the view changes to the sky above Axis. "Their air power consists of hundreds of Scourges and Mutilisks along with a handful of Overlords. Far too many for us too just muscle our way through way."

"What about the vespene?" the Logistic oggicer asks.

Adama hands him a pad. "He managed to get the computers online and locate all of the vespene thats been refined. According to the computer this is how much is sitting in the refineries right now."

The Logistic officer thumbs through the pad and makes several calculations before smiling brightly. "If we can get all of this we'll have enough to make it."

"Good cause now lets seriously begin planning our assault."

The planning for the assault on Axis takes takes two more hours and nearly an entire day to prep all the units for the upcomming battle. Now from the Belliskner Adama gives the order to commence the operation; twenty battlecruisers break off from the fleet and begin to head towards Axis. From the civilian fleet they watch as the battlecruisers spin up their drives and jump way; knowing that they'll return with either enough fuel to get them to their destination, or a horde of Zerg that'll finish what they couldn't at Tarsonis.


	3. Horror

Disclaimer: I Dont own Starcraft or anything else depicted in this story.

Chapter 2-Horror

In the space above Axis Overlords, Scourges, and Mutilisks of the Supple Brood fly their patrols as they keep a constant eye out for danger as their drones on the surface harvest all the vespene on the asteroid. Under the command of the Cerebrate Dux the Supple Brood is charged with the simple, yet important, task of finding and harvesting resources neccesary for the swarm to continue its conquest. Since their initial conquest of Axis there had been no response from the Terrans and soon they would be leaving to rejoin the rest of the Swarm on Tarsonis. As an Overlord looks out into spce it sees the one thing it doesn't want to see; a Terran Battle cruiser. Allowing the rest of the Zerg to see through it eyes the Brood understands and without the need for orders begins to move towards the lone Battle cruiser.

On board the Hamilton Captain Marcus Felder watches his tactical screen as the brood begins to leave Axis and heads towasrds him. His eyes however are not watching the brood, but rather an area of space they must cross to get to him. He's gone over the plan with Adama many times and he knows it's a good plan. It just requires patience and patience is the one thing he's never been good with. Still he's doing his best to wait patiently. 100 meters. 50 meters. Almost there. Finally the Zerg are 25 meters away from his ship; time to spring the trap. Hitting a button for the ship intercom he announces, "Attention all hands brace yourself for shockwave." He hits several buttons on the console on his chair before hitting the "excecute" button.

As the Brood flies through their space their focus is almost laser like on the Battle cruiser in front of them. So focued that none of them pay any attention to the debris that that they are passing by save to move so that they wont hit it. What none of them notice is the decal on the objects. A circle with three trapezoid sqaures; the symbals that warn a person of both nuclear radiation and a nuclear device. The seven bombs all explode at once. The results is just what they want; a third of the Brood fliers are gone and the rest for the moment or in almost complete disorginization.

Marcus watches the scene with pleasure before turning to his communications officer. "Signal Adama; let him know the way is clear. Helmsman prepare to take us out of the system and back to the civilian fleet."

While the Hamilton is leaving the system Adama's fleet jumps into the system; the fleet enters the into high orbit around Axis and quickly arranges their fleet into a picket line As the brood Overlords regain control they see the new fleets arrival and quickly orders them into battle. As they approach the picket line the fleet begins opening fire with all of their batteries; the AA shells explodes in the middle middle of the Brood; shrapnel flying in all directions and tearing through flesh, muscle, and bone of the various flyers. They die by the dozens and soon are ordered to retreat and regather their numbers beyond the range of the fleet guns. As they retreat the fleet launches its fighters.

Onboard the Beliskner Adama notes with satisfaction that the plan is going well, so far. Now it's time to commence the worst part of the plan; the ground invasion. "Mnjolnir begin the next phase of the operation." The Mjnolnir signals an aknowledgment and begins to descend into the lower atmosphere. It descends un apposed towards the surface with no fliers to harrass them; with no atmosphere hindering it the Battle Cruiser is able to get to its drop off point faster than it would've on a normal planet; after several minutes of descending the ship comes to halt just outside the range of any Spore colonies. Opening its side bombay doors transports begin pouring out of the ship. Space suddenly became a scene of Black, red, and geen bursts of lights as the Spore colonies open fire on the dropships in an attempt to keep the invasion from reaching the ground. They are somewhat successful as several transports are either brought down, or simply blown out of the sky all together. Still many more reach the surface.

On the ground dropships off load Marines, Firebats, and Goliaths; the troops immediatley open fire as they clear their dropships and begin laying waste to both groups of infested Terrens; as well as the spore colonies and sunken colonies. The first parts of the ground battle is both quick and messy, but the Terrans come out on top with only a handful of casualties from some of the initial defences, most of which the newly arrived medics can handle. As the ground troops are regrouping the ground forces clear out the Hatchery and drones as they secure a landing zones for their Siege tanks and the engineering corps who immeidatley get to work building bunkers for the troops to take cover in. Within a matter of twenty minutes the engineering corp managed to build more than a dozen bunkers and now the front of the refinery was secure enough for the SCV's to begin working.

For over an hour the SCV's work endlessly as they make constant trips out of the infested refinery and load their barrels full of refined vespene onto the Hercules Class transports. But despite the operation going so well the Marines sitting in their bunkers begins to feel anxious. For over an hour the Zerg have done nothing; no counter attack, no skirmishes, not even anything resembling a scouting mission. Suddenly a message comes over the entire battlenet, "Operation complete, we have all the Vespene we need to make it out of here." Inside the bunkers the men are all yelling and whooping in celebration.

Up in space the battle has gotten intense as the Zerg brood have returned in more force than they anticipated. The brood had rallied with other fliers hidden throughout the system and for the last thirty minutes been slamming wave after wave into the picket line. Though most of the fliers are wiped out by the fleet guns some manage to get through and cause damage; the worst being the Scourge who ram into the ships with devestating results. One such Scourge has just broken through and rams into the Beliskner; the resulting explosion sends a power surge through the ship. On the bridge the navigational console surges in a mini explosion that sends sparks flying and propels the navigation officer to the ground with burns to his face. As several security gaurds take him away to the infirmiry another officer steps in and quickly resumes control. "Damage report!" Adama shouts.

"Battery thirty-two heavily damaged it's offline. Fire support down another eleven percent sir."

"Damin it!" Adama says outloud as he slams his fist into the arm of his command chair. That makes the fifth battery that they've lost and at the rate they are going they won't be able to stay in the fight much longer.

"Sir we've just revieved a message from the surface. They've collected all of the Vespene and the Mjnolnir is moving to the surface to retrieve both the ground forces and the Vespene."

"Excellent and not a moment too soon. Signal the rest of the fleet to prepare for immediate jump once the Mjnolnir jumps out; begin recalling our fighters."

Everyone responds with a yes sir even as the ship takes another hit jolting everyone to the side. Adama steels himself and orders all batteries to intensify the barrage. Just a little longer and they would be long gone.

As the Mjnolnir descends down closer to the surface it launches a sqaudron of Wraiths as a precaution. They are almost half way to the landing sight when the ships radar begins to sound imminent hit. Before anyone on the Mjnolnir can react a gigantic green spore ball slams into the bow of the ship. the underside of the Mjnolnir bursts into flames as the ship's Yamato Cannon explodes all along the outer part of the hull leaving nothing but plumes of venting Vespene and twisted metal. As the Mjnolnir tries to maintain its althitude a second green spore ball hits the aft section, completly destroying the engine section of the ship. As the ships falls to the ground the crew desperatley tries to get to the escape pods in hopes of getting to the ground somewhere near the troops. However, while much of the crew got off the ship many are still left as the ship crashes into the ground, a qaurter mile away from the refinery.

Well R&amp;R and tell me what you think.


End file.
